Se que me odia
by Ana la banana lesbiana
Summary: Fin y jacke se pierden buscando al lich y marceline preocupada los busca, al no encontrarlos va con la dulce princes y después de una larga conversación descubren que las dos sienten lo mismo. Cuidado fic yuri con escenas fuertes, si no te gusta lo gay no lo leas. Espero les guste. GRACIAS.


Hola esto es como un fic del capitulo Fin el humano espero les guste:) dejen reviews!

* * *

Por primera vez nada me importaba.

Era una noche húmeda y oscura, por mi ventana solo podía ver la lluvia caer y ellos no aparecían. Seguí mirando y una larga y delgada figura se fue acercando y mientras más lo hacia más reconocía esa figura, pero mis sospechas fueron confirmadas al estar a unos pasos y ver que flotaba, era Marceline.

Antes de que llegara a la puerta del castillo me pare de la ventana y me dirigí a mi trono al fondo del salón, me quede esperando que cruzara la puerta, que entrara, al fin verla, antes de que abriera la puerta mi corazón ya latía tan rápido como era posible, sentía como la sangre me recorría todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, siempre que la veía era lo mismo, ver su rostro y expresiones hacían que me enamorara más de ella, pero se que ella me odia y si no lo había hecho con lo que hice esta vez ahora si lo hacia.

La enorme puerta del palacio dejándome ver a una chica empapada de pies a cabeza por la fuerte lluvia que había afuera, normalmente ella no iba a mi castillo pero esta era una excepción, aun con lo que pasaba por mi mente no pasaba ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera el que era hermosa. Ella se quedo ahí, sin moverse, dejándome observarla por completo, llevaba unos jeans a la cintura, una blusa blanca de tirantes, guantes amarillos y un sombrero enorme que la protegía del clima. Nos quedamos observándonos mutuamente evitando un contacto visual directo hasta que ella dio la vuelta, cerro la enorme puerta y se recargo en ella, después de unos poco segundos tomo su sombrero y lo aventó con suavidad al piso y paso la mano por su cabello quitando algunos mechones su hermoso y oscuro cabello que tenía en la cara, dejándola libre y despejada. Tenía una mirada desesperada, enojada, triste... sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y sentí una electricidad dolorosa recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

Ella se empezó a acercar a mi cada vez más rápido, lo que me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Tan solo después de unos cuantos segundos (que para mi parecieron horas), ella estaba frente a mi sin decir nada, y al tenerla tan cerca me termine de dar cuenta que los había estado buscando por horas, tenia la ropa sucia con unas cuantas rasgaduras y tenía una que otra quemadura posiblemente hechas por el sol en su piel muerta y gris. Quería tocar sus heridas, acariciar su piel, preguntarle cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo pero ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, solo podía quedarme mirando sus ojos tristes, su expresión de enojo y cansancio, quería ser dulce, pero no podía articular palabra alguna.

-No los encontré-dijo seria mirándome firmemente, evitando que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-No tienes que buscarlos, Marceline- dije en un tono frío maldiciendo en mi cabeza, no era lo que quería decir las palabras solo salen de mi boca.

Ella solo me miro unos segundos sorprendida para luego mirarme con una expresión llena de ira y enojo, abrió la boca pero antes de decir algo mordió su labio haciendo que mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que dolió. Cerro los puños y se quedo unos momentos en silencio intentando tranquilizarse, supondré para no darme un puñetazo en la cara, era más que obvio que ahora ella me odiaba, y pensar eso me lastimaba. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más hasta que ella lo rompió.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡ Pensé que eran tus amigos! ¡Pensé que los querías!- dijo gritando desesperada, enojara, rabiosa a lo que solo me que en silencio... no sabía que podía decirle, me sentía culpable.

-¡AGHHHH! ¿No lo entiendes? "princesa"- diciendo lo ultimo en un tono bastante sarcástico- Veo que no lo haces...- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de mi cabello entre sus manos haciendo que mi cara de pusiera un poco roja- ¡Mandaste a fin a la muerte!- dijo gritando de nuevo y tirando de mi cabello -El es solo un niño y Jake es solo un viejo perro mágico, ellos no pueden contra el lich ¡los mandaste a morir!

-¡No es cierto! - dije ahora enojada.

-Sí lo es, princesa. Solo los querías utilizar, eliminarte del lich y al no tener más a Billy mandaste a ellos dos para por salvar a tu reino ¿verdad? Tomaste al primer héroe que te salio enfrente, pero ellos aun no estaban listos, ellos simplemente eran niños que jugaban a ser héroes y a ti ¡No te importo!- dijo para después dar media vuelta e irse.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- dije con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, no podía manejar que me odiara tanto cuando yo la amaba tanto, para mi es el dolor más grande del mundo.

Ella se quedo parada sin voltear ni nada, plasmada totalmente, se que me odia, se porque pero solo espero que me diga que no me odia y que sus verdaderos sentimientos por mi son de amor- ¿Qué yo te odio? Mira quien lo dice, tu fuiste la que me dejo, la que me dijo que yo era un monstruo y que por eso no podías estar conmigo, me dejaste sola.

-¡No, Marcy! No eres un monstruo- dije sintiendo las lagrimas bajar.

-¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste?... Bonnibel- dijo con una voz apagada y llena de dolor.

-Lo hago, siempre lo he hecho- dije recordando las palabras que le dije haciendo que salieran lagrimas de los ojos de Marceline, me dolía mucho pero por primera vez en años estaba siento honesta y terminaría de serlo, le diría que la amo.

-¿Entonces por que me dejaste?... dijiste que te asustaba, que era un monstruo y que no querías estar cerca de mi, que yo era mala... y te fuiste- dijo con cascadas de lagrimas en los ojos y me di cuenta que de verdad la lastime, que hice un daño mayor del que creí que haría al irme, pensé que todo iría mejor, que si me iba todo mejoraría, mis sentimientos se irían, Marceline encontraría a mejor amigos que yo, a un hombre que la ame y que a ella le guste, pensé que nos hacía un bien a las dos cuando lo único que hice fue un daño enorme a las dos, mi amor solo creció y la lastime , la abandone.

-Merceline no eres un monstruo... solo que tenía miedo de mis sentimientos- dije parándome de mi trono y yendo hacia ella.

-...- ella se quedo en silencio hasta que estuve enfrente de ella.

-Marceline, te amo- ella empezó a llorar aun más.

-¿Me amas?-dijo con una mirada de felicidad verdadera.

-Te amo más que a nadie, marcy. Siempre te he amado- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo también- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acerco a mi y nuestros labios se juntaron y nos dimos un tierno beso, ella abrazo mi cintura y me acerco a ella eliminando toda distancia, haciendo que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que sentía que saldría por mi boca, creo que lo único que lo impedía eran los labios de marcy. Era el momento más feliz de mi vida, lo que siempre pensé, lo que siempre soñé y quise ahora estaba aquí, marcy. Seguimos con un suave rose de labios hasta que ella llevo su mano a mi barbilla insinuándome que abriera la boca a lo que yo obedecí, su lengua empezó a acariciar la mía, yo la abrace fuerte y ella inicio a acariciar mi espalda, su boca sabía horrible, el sabor de un vampiro es lo más asqueroso pero no importaba, igual se sentía de maravilla, sus manos empezaron a bajar más hasta llegar a mi trasero haciéndome sobresaltar un poco y nos separamos por falta de estaba jadeando tanto como yo, verla así me hacía sentir extraña, nos separe y ella se sorprendió, tome su mano y empece a caminar al llegar a unas escaleras las subimos corriendo y al abrir la puerta me soltó la mano, voltee rápido y ella estaba sorprendida, cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba sonrió.

-No sabía que fueras tan sucia, princesa- dijo con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡No lo soy!-dije sintiendo como toda mi sangre subió a mi cabeza.

-¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?

-¿Puedes dormir conmigo?- dije en voz baja y al darme cuenta de lo que dije inmediatamente intente dejar todo claro-¡Pero-Pero solo dormir?

-Ven, bonnibel- dijo extendiendo su su mano y ella me llevo por el cuarto hasta llegar a un lado de la cama, ella me dio un sabe beso y acaricio mi mejilla, me desabrocho el vestido haciéndome sonrojar, me quito el vestido y lo dejo caer al piso, me levanto en sus brazos y me sentó en la cama, me desabrocho el sostén y lo dejo en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama, se quedo unos segundos mirando fijamente a mis senos, haciendo que se quemaran, su mirada en mi hacía que me incendiara. Acerco su boca a mis senos saco la lengua y lentamente la paso entre mis dos senos haciéndome sobresaltar, tome su cabeza y la separe de mi para darle un sensual beso, termino el beso se paro y se empezó a desvestir, se quito sus botas, sus jeans, la blusa y su sostén, quedando solamente en calcetines y en bragas.

Vino hasta a mi y me acostó en la cama, se puso encima mio y nos empezamos a besar, rosando nuestras lenguas, tocándonos nuestros senos, cada vez que nuestros pezones se rozaban me excitaba más y más. Dejamos de besarnos y bajo hasta mis senos e inicio a besarlos, lamerlos, morderme mis pezones haciendo que me excitara, ella tenía razón, soy una niña muy sucia y no me importa. Bajo directo a mi entrepierna y empezó a darle tiernos besos, haciendo que me estremeciera, pase mis manos por su cabello haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Si qui eres una niña mala- dijo volteando a verme con una mirada sensual y excitada.

-castígame-dije insinuando todo y nada.

Ella río tomo mis bragas y me las quito las dejo a un lado tomo mis rodillas y las separo dejando mi sexo al descubierto, ella se acerco y soplo un poco haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara, y empezó a jugar con mi sexo lamientodolo, mis caderas empezaron a ir al ritmo de su lengua haciéndome llegar rápido al clímax y venirme, ella me dio un beso en mi sexo y después subió y me dio un beso haciéndome probar mi propio sabor, la amaba y me encanta ser suya, somo nuestras y nos disfrutamos. Al separarnos por el beso juntamos nuestras frentes, nos vimos unos segundos a los ojos, las dos teníamos la respiración cortada y acelerada.

-Usted si que es sensible- dijo poniendo esa sonrisa que me encanta.

-pero tu no...- dije volteándola a ver pero antes de terminar ella me interrumpió.

-ven-Me puso de rodillas en la cama y ella se sentó con las piernas abiertas me jalo y quede con una de sus piernas entre las mías tomo mis caderas e hizo que me sentara sobre su sexo- a esto se le llaman tijeritas- rió por lo bajo y empezó a moverse mientras nuestros sexos se rosaban causando que me excitara más y más, a lo que yo también empece a moverme al mismo ritmo que marcy, las dos estábamos excitadas, jadeando, diciendo nuestros nombres una y otra ves, sus senos se movían tan suculentamente que no pude evitar tocarlos haciendo que ella diera un grito por lo que al ver que le gusto seguí tocando sus senos y acariciando sus pezones hasta que se vino y después me vine también. Lentamente marcy me empujo hacia atrás acomodándome en la almohada con ella aun encima, nos miramos unos segundos y ella se hizo a un lado quedando acostada a un lado mio. Las dos estábamos exhaustas en la cama, me voltee, abrace una de sus piernas con la mía y abrace a marcy -Te amo, bonnibel- dijo acariciando mi cabello- Te amo, marcy- dije acurrucándome bajo su brazo y así nos mantuvimos en silencio hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

...

A la maña siguiente desperté y ella estaba a mi lado, me quede mirándola un rato hasta que despertó nos besamos y entonces tocaron a la puerta. Las dos nos miramos nos reímos un poco igual como lo hicimos hace años cuando hacíamos travesuras, marceline se paro, tomo la ropa me puso un camisón y ella floto hasta quedar pegada al techo de doble altura.

-Pase- dije intentando actuar lo más normal posible.

-Paso mentita y con una mirada alegre dijo- Fin y Jake... los encontramos, están afuera del reino.

-Gracias, mentita. Puedes retirarte- mentita salio y toda la ropa me callo encima, voltee a ver y marceline estaba sorprendida, y yo también lo estaba no puedo creer que olvidáramos por completo a fin y a Jake. Las dos nos vestimos rápido ayudándonos a vestirnos mutuamente que una mirada tranquila y llena de felicidad, ellos estaban bien y eso me llenaba de alegría y sabía que a marcy también. Nos despedimos con un simple beso y ella salio por la ventana, espere unos minutos y salí a buscar a Fin y a Jake. Lo que paso esta noche es nuestro secreto.

Fin.

Se que tal ves no esta tan precisa como la serie es y le invente un par de cosas y aparte de que mi ortografía es horrible y así espero le entiendan y les guste porque en lo personal amo esta pareja jajaja.

De hecho no iba a ser fuerte ni nada solo se suponía que sería un beso luego dije que se besen en la cama y al final terminaron haciendo cosas pervertidas jajaja.

Dejen mucho reviews plisiiii díganme que les gusto, es mi primera historia chica x cica y me gustaría saber si lo del sexo esta muy raro o mal, acepto critica constructiva jajaja

Gracias.


End file.
